


Prompts [Klaine One-Shots]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Conventions, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cruise Ships, Immortality, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Mercedes Jones - Freeform, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Original Character(s), Tumblr Prompt, blaine anderson - Freeform, rachel berry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Using fan-fiction prompts I found on Tumblr.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

https://64.media.tumblr.com/dd187118bff8ca91afbc54f01aebbbfe/cc8d3b10f5052439-78/s1280x1920/16ad5c16e910ec8d61c5d194fe1aab966ce3af23.png

Hey, so this isn't a chapter, but the image above is the prompts I'm going to be using for the next chapters.

Is it August? No.

Is it 2019? No.

Am I still going to use it? Yes.


	2. 2 - Convention [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the convention first because I can
> 
> I have never been to a convention, so I'm so sorry if this is inaccurate.
> 
> Kurt POV

Is it weird of me to be going to a superhero convention as a 23-year-old? ... I'd rather not answer that.

I was going to see my favorite see the actor superhero, Blaine Anderson. He played Nightbird in Fearsome Nightbird and Doctor Endure. It's one of my guilty pleasures.

Okay, so maybe I only watched the show because of Blaine Anderson. But could you blame me? He was hot and handsome and sweet and-

NO. Kurt Hummel does not have celebrity crushes. That is a ridiculous assumption...

I walk through the doors of the hall where the convention was happening. I got there early to avoid crowds. I see somewhere they are serving food, and because I hadn't eaten breakfast, I was extremely hungry.

I got to the stand and ordered a cronut and a coffee and started walking to find some secluded corner for me to eat in. I wasn't paying attention and ran into someone, spilling my coffee all over them and me.

"I am so sorry, I should have been paying more attention," I say as I pick up the coffee cup from the ground.

"It's alright," I got back up and looked at who I had bumped into...

Blaine Anderson

"The one and only," Blaine said.

"Wait- I said that out loud," I cursed to myself. But he just laughed, god, he was even more attractive in real life, "I- I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I have some extra shirts if you wanna come with me," He started to walk away, but I was still frozen starstruck. He turned back around, "Unless you like coffee-stained shirts."

I quickly snapped out of my trace and quickly caught up to Blaine.

"I really like you," He smirked at me, "I mean- your show. I really like your show- not to say I don't like you-"

"You're cute when you ramble," Blaine said, smiling at me, "Actually you're just cute all the time."

I blushed furiously. Blaine Anderson thought I was cute.

We eventually made it to a small dressing room. Blaine reached into a duffle bag and pulled out 2 shirts, one slightly bigger than the other.

"Here, it's a little too big on me so it should fit you alright." I took the shirt from him.

Blaine put his shirt down on the counter, and I was confused. Why was he putting it down? I quickly understood why.

Blaine took off his shirt, in front of me. Jesus Christ, he was attractive. Once he had his shirt, he smiled at me, like he knew what he was doing to me.

I followed his lead and took off my shirt too. I saw him staring at my chest and I immediately got self-conscious.

"Oh, so you're cute and hot? I didn't know someone could do that." I blushed even harder than before.

After we both had our new shirts on, we started walking around the convention center together. Blaine slipped his hand into mine, and we grinned at each other. It's now or never I thought.

"Can I have your number?" I blurted out.

"Sure," Blaine wrote his number on my phone and then texted himself.

"I have to go now. But call me after the convention, at 6:00."

"I will," I responded.

Okay, so maybe Kurt Hummel does have celebrity crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -558 words-


	3. 1 - Bed Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is going to be very fluffy and very short, sorry.
> 
> Blaine POV

I still can't believe it's real. Kurt and I got married. We're husbands. Husbands.

Was it a very strange and impromptu wedding? Absolutely. But it also was very us. We had only gotten together a week or 2 before today.

Our wedding day.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, "Your kinda zoned out."

"Yeah, I'm fine, great in fact," I reponed, "I just can't believe this happened. We really are going to be together forever."

"Fearlessly and forever," He corrected. I giggled at his silliness.

"We should go to bed," Kurt said, "Today was fun but very exhausting."

"Yeah"

We got ready for bed, Kurt taking a little longer than I did, I didn't mind. I was laying in bed when Kurt finally came out of the bathroom. He got underneath the covers with me and it hit me. This was our first night together as husbands. God, I love saying that. HUSBANDS.

"What?" Kurt asked. He could always tell if there was something on my mind.

"Tonight is our first sharing a bed as husbands. Husbands, Kurt. Can you believe it?"

"Not really," Kurt sighed happily, "But I'm so glad we are husbands." Kurt leaned over and pecked my lips. I quickly pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. He gave an adorable little squeak of surprise.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4758239456 of me not knowing how to end these. I think these fics are slowly getting worse.
> 
> -208 words-


	4. 3 - Cruise Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, I just need to get my mind off things.

Kurt was sitting at the cruise ship's bar, alone. His friends - his married friends - had dragged him onto this trip, even though he didn't want to go. They were complaining that he had 'been single for too long' and 'needed some action'.

"This seat taken?" A beautiful man with honey eyes and olive skin said. He was slightly shorter than Kurt, but he loved that already.

"Umm, no," Kurt responded, "I'm Kurt by the way."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kurt, I'm Blaine."

"Do you wanna drink with me?" Kurt asked.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

The two boys drank the night away. They didn't get totally wasted, but they definitely couldn't see straight (not like they could before).

\---

The next morning, Kurt woke up to a pounding headache. He also woke up to a very cute and very naked Blaine.

Kurt got flashes of the night before. The sloppy dancing turned grinding, the wet kisses, the way Blaine made Kurt feel so... lived.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the forehead, waking him up in the process.

"G'moring my prince," Kurt whispered to Blaine, his lips brushing against his ear.

Blaine hummed happily in response. He rolled over and threw an arm around the older boy.

They cuddled like that until noon when they got up and ordered pizza.

While eating, they got to know each other more. Like how they both lived in Ohio when they were young, or how they both love singing.

Blaine and Kurt were inseparable for the rest of the cruise.

3 years later, they got married, and they told this story at their wedding (except for the whole 'getting drunk and sleeping together thing'. They basically only said they met on a cruise ship and spent the rest of their time on the boat together so they wouldn't get lonely).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be updating less because my mental health isn't the best at the moment. Not saying I won't update, I will, just less.
> 
> -308 words-


	5. 4 - Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this so I don't have to do my homework...
> 
> Kurt and Blaine live in NYC together., they have been for a year or two. They have their own apartment.

"Kurt I have something very important to tell you." Blaine spewed out one night while he and Kurt were watching a movie. It was completely out of the blue.

"Umm... What is it Blainey?" Kurt said, preparing for the worst.

"I'm not human."

Kurt started laughing, I mean, what else could he do? Blaine was going crazy.

"That's a good one Blaine," Kurt said as he started to eat popcorn again.

"No Kurt, I'm serious." Kurt paused and looked back up at Blaine. He wasn't joking.

"Have-" Blaine started, "Have you noticed that I haven't aged since we met? I still look like the Dalton prep boy you met 5 years ago? I mean yeah, I changed my hair a little, but that's it."

Now that Kurt was thinking about it, Blaine's right. Kurt had gotten a bit stronger and taller, but Blaine hadn't changed at all. Kurt had heard about immortal people, but always thought they were faking it.

"So... how old are you actually?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I have the body of a 22-year-old, but I'm actually 234."

Kurt choked on his popcorn a little.

"234?" Kurt almost yelled, "I- I'm dating a 234-year-old."

"And a vampire." Blaine chuckled.

"YOUR A VAMPIRE TOO?!" Kurt screeched.

"Yeah, how else do you think I'm immortal?"

"I don't know... so does that mean you want my blood?"

Blaine laughed a little.

"No, it is impossible for a vampire to thrust for the blood of the people they love. That how I know that I love you. When you were singing Blackbird it occurred to me that I had never wanted your blood. And I know that sounds gruesome, but it's true." Blaine finished.

"Can.." Kurt began. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but he wanted to ask, "Can you make me like you, a vampire."

"I can but I don't want to. Kurt, I have been alive for 234 years. I have watched countless loved ones, boyfriends, family members, friends, all die. And I will never die."

"But... If I'm a vampire we will always have one another. Yes, we will have to watch all our family members die, and it will definitely be the hardest thing ever, but when I said I wanted to love you fearlessly and forever, I really meant forever." Both boys had tears in their eyes by the time Kurt was done with his speech.

"Do, do you really want me to?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine we're getting married! I want to be with you forever."

Blaine leaned in and started kissing Kurt's neck. The taller man started to whimper. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain right at Kurt's pulse point. Kurt gave a soft scream. After a minute Blaine pulled back.

"Sorry about your neck," Blaine laughed. His lips were covered in Kurt's blood. Kurt immediately wanted to kiss it off of him.

Kurt grabbed the face of his love and pulled him into a kiss, licking all the blood off in the process.

"It's okay," Kurt responded.

"I love you, Kurt."

"Fearlessly and forever, Blaine."

The two watched movies and cuddled for the rest of the night, with the knowledge that they could actually do this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this one. I might make a sequel at some point.
> 
> -509 words-


	6. 5 - Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is a prince and Kurt is a village person. (Idk if village person is the correct term, but you get it)
> 
> Kurt Pov

This was it. Tonight was the big masquerade ball at the prince's castle. I'm watching Mercedes and Rachel get ready while talking about the handsome prince. I know it's stupid, but I sometimes think about the prince, too. I know he's probably straight, but one can wish.

"Whatcha thinkin' on boo?" Mercedes asked me. She was wearing a long purple dress with glitter in the skirt.

"Oh nothing," I responded, "You all look so beautiful."

"Thank you," Rachel said, turning around in her pink flowy dress, "Now, we better get going. We don't want to be late."

The three of us got up and walked out towards Rachels's carriage. We rode to the castle in comfortable silence.

When we did get to the palace, the girls... well they forgot about me. They just put on their masks and ran inside without waiting for me.

When I get inside the palace is beautiful. It's nothing like I had ever seen before. It was a while room with large gold accents.

I don't know anyone besides Mercedes and Rachel (and they just left me) so I go over to the food table to get a drink.

"Hello." I turn around to see a man with black gelled down hair. I don't know who he is (because of the mask) but I can tell he's very handsome.

"Hi," I respond in a quiet voice.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

I was frozen. No one had ever asked me to dance with them before.

"Oh, my," my mysterious man said, "your not even gay, are you? I am so sorry I shouldn't have-"

"I would love to dance." I interrupted.

He smiled, "Okay."

He grabbed my hand and we went to the middle of the floor. We slow danced the night away. I couldn't help but think about how amazing he smells, how strong yet gentle his voice is, how his arms wrap around me.

The music eventually stopped (the band needed a break) and we went outside onto the balcony. It was just me, him, and the moonlight.

"You probably want to know who I am." The mystery man said.

"Well, yes I do. But isn't the whole point of a masquerade ball is that you can't tell who the person is?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to be like Cinderella. Have to run away from the ball before I even know your name."

He did have a point. I saw him reach up and grab his mask. I reached up and grabbed for mine, too. We took them off and looked at each other at the same moment.

"You're- you're the prince," I said in disbelief.

"And you're beautiful."

"I didn't know you were gay," I said.

"Well, your the only one. My parent... well if I came out to them I wouldn't be the prince anymore."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," I paused, "but what if you ran away... with me?"

"But I'm sure you have a life to live in the village. I couldn't do that." He took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Trust me. My mother died when I was 8 and my father died last year. And none of my friends are worthy enough of keeping."

"Are- are you sure you want to run away with me?"

"Yes." He smiled. God his smile is beautiful.

"Well," he said, "go home and pack a bag. Oh! and write a note to your friends. Don't tell them you ran away with me though."

"Trust me, if I said I ran away with Prince..."

"Blaine," he completed

"Prince Blaine they wouldn't believe me." We both laughed a little together.

"Well, meet me back here in 45 minutes and we will leave." He kissed my forehead and I started to run down the stairs to go and get the stuff I needed. I suddenly stopped, though.

"Oh, and my name is Kurt."

Blaine looked back at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"That's a beautiful name... Kurt."

I ran back over to him and grabbed his face. I slammed my lips against his. He brought his hand to my waist and kissed back.

I pulled back and smiled at him, "See you in 45 minutes!"

Now we live together in the countryside. His parents never came looking for him, and neither did my friends. We have a daughter named Tracy. We found her on our porch in a basket. She had a birth certificate with her, but all it said was Tracy. So we added our combined last name, Anderhummel, and put us as her parents.

She is now 4 years old and we couldn't be happier together. Perspective wise was it really a good idea to run away with a man I had known for 5 hours? Maybe not... but I wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kinda cute! Cliche, but cute.
> 
> -774 words-


End file.
